This invention relates to a method for manufacturing diaphragms for use in such electroacoustic transducers as loudspeakers, microphones and the like or, more specifically, to such manufacturing method in which an edge of a cell structure is simultaneously joined with a diaphragm body upon molding the diaphragm body through in injection.